Strength Without Spells
by D-chan
Summary: HPSM :: Sequel to Lies Without Spells :: Tension begins to build up between Usagi and Draco and it doesn't get any better when even their new DADA teacher is trying to break them up! Do they truly love each other or not?


**Strength Without Spells**

_Written by D-chan_

Dead silence.

Normally Draco Malfoy accepted the silence; it was a wonderful feeling of solitude that perfectly matched his cold heart. But this silence was an angry silence.

He was sitting in the Hogwarts Express, on his way to becoming a sixth-year with his girlfriend, Usagi Tsukino. At least, she was SUPPOSED to be his girlfriend. He often wondered if one would be considered a girlfriend if they were absolutely furious with you.

"I still don't see what you're so mad about," he finally said.

Usagi glared daggers at him. Draco would normally tell anyone with pride that her glare rivaled his but now he detested it. Sometimes at _least_ having the most evil glare would get you an upper hand. "That is JUST like you to say that," she snapped.

He scowled. It would only be Usagi's second year, but she would be older than any other second year there. She SHOULD have been in at least fifth year but was kept from the wizarding world so long someone finally had to drag her to Hogwarts. Literally, Draco remembered.

He remembered the very first time he'd set eyes on her, at the Sorting Ceremony the previous year. She had been a small little girl, and very nervous. The Sorting hat had shouted "Gryffindor!" after a few moments and the Gryffindors had greeted her warmly; almost instantly her happy, cheerful side had been revealed. He'd never understood why it had been kept hidden until he'd found her only a month ago in her own home.

Had she been in Slytherin he would have instantly taken a liking to her, however, she was sorted into Gryffindor and he instantly hated her. Or so he'd thought at the time.

Over time he found himself seeming to run into her by chance in the halls. The first time he'd seen her in time to raise an eyebrow at the rather large crowd surrounding Harry Potter.

_He sneered. "Aren't you wanting to join the Potty's fan club, first-year?"_

_She glanced at him, tilting her head slightly to the side as she observed him. Then she smirked. "Why do you give Harry Potter such an ENDEARING nickname if you don't admire him as well, Slytherin?"_

_He narrowed his eyes. No one called him a mere Slytherin and not address him by any part of his name. "You apparently don't seem to understand who I am," he said coldly. "I am a Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."_

_"And I'm a Tsukino, Usagi Tsukino," she replied, mocking him. "A PLEASURE to meet you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have class." She dared to jostle him as she brushed past, leaving him staring after her, eyes glaring daggers but a somewhat amused smirk on his face._

_"Interesting..." he murmured._

She had gotten him twice in one meeting. That had certainly impressed him, even if he wouldn't admit it. Later, seeing her be so sweet and kind as to help another student (it had been another Slytherin) even when they nastily tried to brush her off. Through it she'd kept a sweet smile on her face and showed no signs of cracking. She was definitely something else.

Not to say that she didn't have her flaws, of course. Maybe she was slow to anger, but when something did manage to set her off she would hurt someone or something without giving it thought until later on. She could also hold a grudge longer than anyone Draco knew. Sometimes he seriously wondered if the Hat had made a mistake; maybe she belonged in Slytherin...

_Draco scowled and muttered to Usagi, "Sit down. I'll handle this." Usagi could only nod submissively and sit down in a nearby chair. Not breaking the cold stare from his father, Draco followed him into the next room. Folding his arms over his chest, he was prepared for anything._

_"I can barely tolerate you betraying the Dark Lord and myself, but when you bring the object of betrayal INTO MY HOME it's unforgivable!"_

_That had been expected. Darkly, Draco replied, "Had she been a Slytherin you wouldn't be upset at all."_

_"She's not a Slytherin!"_

_"She's pretty damn close!" Draco shouted, not caring that for the first time in his life he was actually yelling back at his father; arguing with him childishly. "If she wasn't as NICE as she is I have no doubts that she would be!" That was true. Usagi had that powerful, strong ambition all Slytherins had, but she was far too nice, not to mention she had probably pleaded not to be in Slytherin. A few months ago Draco wouldn't have understood why, but..._

_"She's staying here," Draco said bravely._

_"No." Lucius snarled._

_He scowled. "She stays or I drop all loyalties from you and the Dark Arts. I don't care if you kill me or not," he added before his father could retort. "She STAYS."_

_Drawing himself to his full height, he and his father could look eye to eye. In the past couple of years he had matured greatly and resembled his father; was almost an exact replica of him. The same silvery-blond hair, whitened by summer sun, the same pale skin that never darkened, the same icy, glaring pale blue eyes, even the same stubborn attitude and smugness. Maybe his father realized this, because he relented, but only just._

_"As long as she stays out of my sight," he snarled. "Otherwise I'll kill her. No questions asked."_

It had been hard, since his father sometimes went out of his way to purposely run into Usagi just to kill her. Draco had hated him for it, but once it was time to leave for Hogwarts his father had (very reluctantly) allowed Usagi to be within his line of vision. He certainly had been less than courteous towards her, but she had done a fine job ignoring him (which, of course, made Draco VERY proud of her, though he would never voice it).

One incident at the house particularly stuck in his head. Partially because it was so funny and partially because it had happened so early in the morning (Draco was both a morning person and a night person; it seemed only Harry Potter could ruin his day. He found it ironic he was such an optimistic person when he knew he acted like a huge git half the time). He could recall each event clearly...

_A loud, piercing shriek jolted Draco Malfoy awake. He scrambled out of bed, accidentally smacking his face on the floor. Cursing under his breath, he picked himself up and threw his door open, dashing across the hallway and stopping in Usagi's open door._

_He wasn't sure whether his first reaction was to laugh or scowl. Usagi had her back pressed to the headboard, a terrified look in her face. Before her was a wide-eyed house-elf, looking bewildered and fascinated by the new creature on the bed._

_Usagi looked up and fairly cried, "Draco, what IS that?!"_

_This time he did laugh; chortle was more like it. He smirked and said, "It's only a house-elf, Usagi." Then he scowled. "And what are you doing in her room anyway?" he demanded of the meek creature._

_It squeaked. "L-Livvy heard of n-n-new visitor and was to m-make visitor--"_

_"Livvy is not to disturb the visitor," he snapped. "Ever! Am I understood?"_

_"Livvy understands! Understands!" it squeaked and stumbled from the room, Draco staring after it in disgust, even as an amused smirk twisted his features._

_"What is a house-elf?" Usagi's now curious whisper asked._

_Draco frowned, not really wanting to answer. He knew Usagi wouldn't approve, so he said nothing. Instead, he simply looked at her and walked out._

_Not even an hour later found him walking downstairs, dressed and clean, his hair slicked back and expression calm. As he quietly took his seat at the table his father shot him a cold look. "What was all that noise?" he all but snarled._

_"Usagi," Draco replied emotionlessly, spearing a sausage with his fork._

_His father sneered. "Bad dreams frightened the poor Gryffindor?" His mother didn't say anything; she rarely did. She simply addressed her son with a cold look that told him she was on his father's side. As usual._

_Draco glanced up and matched his father's expression. "Your disgusting house-elf frightened the 'poor Gryffindor'," he replied, smirking inwardly at the flicker in his father's eyes. **'Score one for you, Usagi.'**_

_"And why isn't she accompanying you?" his mother finally spoke up, her voice light but chilly._

_"Maybe I prefer her to live," he shot back crossly. The more he had to face his parent's reaction to Usagi, the more he was beginning to turn away from them. His father was sure to pick up on that sooner or later; Draco would have to do his best to hide it for now._

_"Maybe we prefer she doesn't."_

_Draco scowled, but didn't meet his father's eyes. He was beginning to loathe the man more and more..._

_But then he thought of Usagi and his insides calmed; he relaxed. With her, he would be fine. He just had to think about her and he would be just fine..._

"Draco!"

Snapping out of his thoughts, he looked up to see a slightly hurt Usagi. "What?"

She shook her head and gazed out the window. "Forget it," she mumbled. "I already said it twice; I don't need to repeat myself more than that."

Seething, Draco Malfoy sat back in his seat, a scowl etched on his face. This would be his first year at Hogwarts without Crabbe and Goyle; he had been counting on Usagi to be able to get through some of the rougher times but at the rate this squabble of theirs was going she was going to outright tell him she wished she had picked Harry Potter over him.

The very thought enraged him.

He was mildly startled when Usagi stood up and demanded, "Where are you going?"

She shot him a glare. "For a walk. I'll see you later." With that she left and slammed the sliding door shut. Malfoy scowled and glared out the window. Ever since she had lost Andromeda Usagi had grown a bit more irritable each day...

_It was a hot sort of summer day, so hot that Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy had decided to go out somewhere cooler, a wizard sort of outing no doubt, and left Draco behind as punishment... Not that it was any sort of punishment since it left him a whole afternoon and most of the evening to spend with Usagi._

_Both of them were on Draco's room, the curtains drawn shut to block out the hot sun and the lights dimmed to keep the room cooler. Even still, it was still muggy and made them sleepy._

_Draco was leaning against the headboard of his bed, legs stretched out in front of him and eyes gazing around the room lazily. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a buttoned shirt, none of the buttons serving a purpose at the moment, exposing his lean, pale torso. His white-blond hair was sticking to his forehead, damp with perspiration._

_Usagi was lying on her side, knees curled up slightly and her head resting on Draco's lap, her arms looped around his waist loosely. She had taken her hair out of its normal style and let it fall, so now it was spilling over the side of the bed; eyes closed as if asleep. Her bangs fell limply in her eyes due to the heat and she was wearing a loose, knee-high skirt and spaghetti strap top._

_Draco broke the peaceful silence by muttering, "I meant to ask you..." Usagi opened her eyes slightly but made no movement otherwise, "Where's Andromeda?"_

_She stiffened and instantly he knew something was wrong. He opened his eyes all the way and looked down at her, frowning slightly. His expression was angry but it was only concealing the worry underneath._

_"Andy..."_

_Andy was Usagi's nickname for Andromeda._

_"Momma took Andy and gave her to my sister and I haven't seen her since," Usagi choked._

_Draco stared at her. "What...?"_

Since then she had grown slightly more distant and a bit more edgy, but Draco could tell. She was worried, worried that her sister had done something horrible to Andromeda or had even just not done anything at all. He wouldn't be surprised if either was the case; he had met her so-called "sister" and loathed her just as much as Harry Potter.

That was very hard to do, since he especially hated Potter for trying to take Usagi away from him.

The glare on his face deepened at the thought of his arch-nemesis just as the door slid open and a flushed and exited-looking Pansy Parkinson stood there. "Draco Malfoy!"

"Hullo," he said automatically, dully. Great, just what he needed.

"I just saw that Gryffindor witch storming over to Potter and Weasely's cart. What did you do to her?! I want ALL the details!" Pansy crowed.

Malfoy mentally cursed. She HAD gone straight to Potter!

"So, did you tell her?" Pansy asked without pausing to breathe. "Did you tell her it was all a huge, wonderfully DREADFUL plan just to humiliate her and you're planning on telling the whole school? I can help, you know," she added slyly. "I'm great at--"

"Parkinson," he snapped irritably, "Shut up." Nothing had been any part of any plan but the rate their argument was going they might end up breaking up even before they got to Hogwarts... And Malfoy hated the thought of it. He had a special soft spot, a very rare spot, just for her. Nothing else could worm its way in and all Pansy Parkinson was able to do was close him off even more.

Pansy scowled. "I'd think that for someone that just got rid of an annoying Gryffindor you'd be a lot happier."

Malfoy sneered. "I'd be MUCH happier if I got rid of an annoying Slytherin that happens to be sitting right next to me. Get lost, Parkinson."

* * *

Usagi slid the door to the next compartment open. She had been searching for almost ten minutes and still hadn't found them. But, to her relief, they were sitting right in front of her right now.

"Hi," she said in a small voice.

Harry Potter, a boy with messy black hair and bright green eyes, smiled at her. "Hello, Usagi. Great to see you."

Ron Weasely, Harry's best friend with bright red hair, freckles and brown eyes looked at her in surprise. "Hey, Usagi."

Hermione Granger, a girl with bushy brown hair, matching colored eyes, very smart and Harry's other best friend, raised an eyebrow. "Usagi."

Usagi looked a little embarrassed. "Um... Is it all right if I join you guys?"

Harry was only too happy to make room as he scooted over. Ron simply shrugged; he didn't seem excited to see her but he didn't look angry, either, which was a good thing in Usagi's opinion. Hermione, however, had a slight frown on her face as she shook her head and opened a book in her lap.

"So... How was your summer?" she asked them.

Harry shook his head. "Same thing. The Dursleys make a horrible example of the Muggles." Usagi winced slightly, remembering her own aunt, uncle and cousin. Her summer had been horrible; being a witch had only given them more reasons to have to punish her or rough her up.

Hermione didn't miss the flicker of emotion on Usagi's face and eyed her skeptically but Ron was speaking.

"Yeah, but Harry was able to visit the last week of summer at least. Ginny was her same embarrassed self around him," Ron muttered. "And Percy's getting worse, I swear it..."

Hermione frowned at him over her book. "You could do with acting even remotely like your brother."

"You sound like Mum," said Ron sullenly.

"What about you, Hermione?" Usagi said quickly before a verbal fight could break out.

Hermione glanced at her. "My parents took me on a trip to Korea. It was very educational, actually." Just when the other three thought she would launch into a tale of all she had scene she said abruptly, "What about you, Usagi? You never talk much of your home. Was it hot all summer?"

Usagi turned slightly pink. "The last month or so, yeah," she mumbled, remembering the afternoon she had spent simply curled up with Draco Malfoy...

She shook the memory from her head as Ron said, "Yeah, she's right. What are your parents like, Usagi?"

"I dunno," she said before she realized it.

Hermione seemed to understand. "Do you live with relatives?"

Usagi sighed. "I used to." She wouldn't meet their eyes when she spoke and that made alarms go off in Hermione's head. Usagi was hiding something, something big... But what exactly? Something about her family?

Before she could say anything, however, the door slid open and in the doorway stood the person they least wanted to speak to: Draco Malfoy. And he didn't look happy.

"Perfect," he muttered crossly. "A wonderful way to start a new year, seeing Potter, the Weasel and his mudblood friend."

Ron glared at him. "No one invited you, Malfoy."

"I didn't come to talk to you three," he sneered and turned to Usagi. "We're almost to the school. Are you coming or not?"

Usagi didn't look at him; for a few moments she gazed out the window, glanced at Harry then turned to Malfoy, saying quietly, "I'll stay with my House, thank you."

Something cold flickered in his already icy eyes. "Fine," he snapped, looking irritated, then turned and stormed away, not even bothering the close the sliding door behind him. Usagi stood up and did so, keeping her eyes on the floor.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Did you two break up?"

Usagi looked up sharply, eyes wide and horrified. "No!"

Ron held up his hands as if in defense, eyeing her oddly. "Relax. It was just a question, Usagi. Don't bite off her head for it..."

Usagi flushed slightly. "Sorry," she mumbled. "But we didn't break up." She didn't miss the flicker of disappointment in Harry's eyes and turned even redder; no one outside of Slytherin thought anything good of Malfoy but her, and it was obvious.

Hermione frowned. "Fighting, then, are you?"

The blonde frowned as well. "I don't see why you guys care if we fight or not. You don't even like him."

"No, but we have a right to be concerned about a fellow Gryffindor," said Hermione stiffly.

Usagi flinched. "I know... You're right, I'm sorry," she said softly, looking down at her hands, which were resting on her lap, trying to fight back the tears. "I guess it's just stress..."

Ron scowled. "Did Malfoy hurt you? Because if he did I'm gonna--"

"He didn't hurt me," Usagi interrupted, looking slightly cross.

Hermione checked her watch and said, as if to change the subject, "Malfoy was right, we should be arriving at Hogwarts soon. C'mon, Usagi, we'll change in another compartment..." Usagi gave her a grateful look and Hermione actually smiled. Maybe she was beginning to understand; if only slightly, how hard things had been lately for Usagi.

Usagi only saw Malfoy one other time on the train, when she went to retrieve her things from their compartment. He glanced at her meaningfully before he noticed Hermione and scowled, turning away without even an insult.

"What's his problem?" Hermione asked her after they had donned on clean school robes, sounding amazed. "He didn't even insult me. That has to be a first."

"He's been kind of moody lately," said Usagi before she remembered exactly which of them was acting distant lately and winced, saying nothing more.

Hermione eyed her closely, frowning faintly. "I see..."

After rejoining the boys, the four continued to talk about their summer vacations, although Usagi carefully glossed over the parts involving abuse and Malfoy, which didn't leave her with much. She was able to tell them she had visited a mansion for a short while, describing the wonders of it while conveniently forgetting to tell them that she had been living in the Malfoy's manor during that time and it was, in fact, their manor she was describing. They did seem impressed.

"Wish the Dursley's would take a vacation more often," Harry said bitterly. "I reckon my summer would have been better if... If my godfather were able to take me in," he said hastily. Usagi caught the hesitation in his sentence and wondered what Harry was hiding before mentally slapping herself. He was entitled to his secrets, as she was hers. Ron and Hermione, however, had looked alarmed when he mentioned his godfather. She couldn't HELP but wonder...

"Why can't he take you in, Harry?" she asked gently.

Harry blushed, startled, when she said his name. "Err..." He glanced at Ron and Hermione. Ron looked worried and skeptical and Hermione was shaking her head. "It's hard to explain," he said slowly.

"We don't have time, anyway," said Hermione, a look of relief on her face. "We're here."

The small group of Gryffindors got off the train, looking up to see a clear but quickly darkening sky. "Firs' years! Firs' years o'er this way!" a familiar voice boomed. Usagi recognized Hagrid, the giant-like Care of Magical Creatures teacher. Usagi had only seen him a few times before; sometimes she looked up and saw him in the Great Hall or she would see him often talking to Harry. She mentioned this to the group for no reason, just to make conversation as they entered the castle of Hogwarts.

Harry looked pleased that she had noticed him and he'd never known it. "Hagrid's a close friend of ours," he replied.

"Yeah, he's great," Ron said absently as they took their seats and stared longingly at his plate. "C'mon, I'm starving," he grumbled.

Hermione shot him a reprimanding look and for the first time the other three noticed the badge that glinted on her robes. "Really, Ron, have some respect for the Ceremony--"

"Oh, no, don't tell me you're one of THEM," moaned Ron, interrupting her in mid-sentence. Usagi tilted her head slightly in interest.

Hermione scowled. "Excuse me?"

Harry blinked. "Hermione, you're a prefect? Why weren't you in the front two cars with the others?"

"I have the choice to sit with my FRIENDS if I want to," she replied scathingly.

"Some friends," a cold voice drawled. "A freak that got his head cut open and a Weasel. Not that you're much better yourself, Granger."

Usagi inwardly groaned. No, why now? Why did he have to pop up at the most inappropriate moments?

Harry scowled. "Gee, I almost wish we had Professor Moody here again," he said a bit loudly. Malfoy flinched at the name and, as if out of habit, glanced over his shoulder.

Ron grinned. "Still smarts, eh, Ferret?" Hermione and a few other sixth-year girls nearby dissolved into giggles while the boys laughed appreciatively. Usagi was completely bewildered.

Malfoy, however, didn't find it amusing at all. Shooting them a look of loathing and completely avoiding Usagi's eye at the same time, he stalked off to the Slytherin table.

Once the laughter died down a little Usagi asked, "Why did you call Draco a Ferret, Ron?" she asked.

Those that had overheard her question glanced at her in curiosity. Hermione's smile faded, as did Harry's, who had momentarily looked as if he had been reliving one of the best moments in his life. Ron scowled. "Call him Malfoy, would you?" he hissed.

"Sorry," she muttered.

"We had a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher named Professor Moody once," Harry explained as he fought to try and not kick something over (Ron was closest by; he didn't want to harm him, either). "Malfoy attacked me from behind once and Moody turned him into a white ferret."

Usagi wore an expression somewhere in between shock and amusement. "Did he, really?" she faintly heard herself asking.

Ron's grin returned as he closed his eyes. "Ah, yes, I can see it now... Moody waving his wand and Malfoy bouncing off the floor, ten feet into the air, dropping back to the floor and bouncing up again... And again..." Fresh laughter ensued from this. Even Usagi couldn't resist the mental image of a Malfoy-Ferret being bounced up and down in the air.

As if sensing what they were all laughing about, Malfoy sent an intense glare toward the Gryffindor table. To his indignation he saw Usagi trying to suppress her giggles behind her hand. Holding his temper in check, he viciously attacked his food as it appeared as if out of thin air, thinking of all the ways he would love to get rid of Harry Potter, Weasely and their mudblood friend.

He hated them. All three of them. Especially that disgusting Potter. If he even LOOKED at Usagi in a meaningful way he was going to--

Draco Malfoy didn't get to finish his train of thought; he had glanced up towards and had nearly dropped his fork in surprise. He could help but turn ever so slightly pink.

Usagi chanced a look over at the Slytherin table and was surprised to see Malfoy staring at someone at the high table. She followed his gaze and instantly scowled.

"WOW," she heard Ron breathe. "She's back! Harry, she's back!"

"Who?" Harry muttered distractedly.

"Fleur!"

Fleur had to be the silvery-haired woman seated at the high table. Many girls frowned her way, Usagi and Hermione included, but most of the boys were watching her in fascination. Harry was one of the few not doing so.

"Great," Hermione muttered. "You'd think Professor Dumbledore would have noticed Fleur would be a huge distraction..."

"Not necessarily," a girl near her said dryly. "Now the boys will be eager to do their homework, you just wait and see."

"I'd do all of Hermione's homework, too," Ron was saying, still staring at the gorgeous young woman.

Usagi sent a chilling look at Draco, who seemed to have sensed it because he broke his mystified stare to look at her, his eyes icy and gray again. Anger and jealousy boiling up in her stomach, Usagi pushed her plate away and refused to eat another bite, glaring bitterly at the woman named Fleur.

* * *

Unfortunately for Usagi (and most other girls) she learned that she would have Defense Against the Dark Arts that week... And it just so happened that Fleur Delacour was the teacher.

"I am goeen' to be teaching 'ou a deefferent approach against ze 'Ark Arts," Fleur said during Usagi's first lesson, her voice thick with a French accent. "And today's lesson weel be mostly for ze females."

Usagi frowned. Mostly for the females?

It most certainly was, she learned as the lesson started. Fleur Delacour taught them how to use simple Attraction Charms to make a man bend to their wills. Unfortunately, the said guy had to be of their level or lower. Many of the girls were delighted to test it out in the boys in their class and the boys didn't seem to mind, either; Usagi was suspicious of Fleur simply trying to create chemistry and not really teach a lesson at all.

However, while Usagi tested her Attraction Charm on a boy named Nicholas Leland, Fleur beamed at her and whispered in her ear, "Wonderful. You are excellent. You are not part Veela, are 'ou?"

Usagi felt her face burning for some reason, and her heart was racing in her chest. "No," she mumbled. "Don't even know what that is..."

Fleur simply nodded and turned to scold a girl for overdoing her charm; her male partner was now at her feet, clinging to her knees desperately as if determined to hang on forever. She wailed miserably while Fleur did a Counter-Charm to reverse the effects.

Usagi was still blushing as she left DADA... And oddly enough, she found that maybe she didn't hate Fleur as much as she had previously thought.

* * *

"Meez Tsukeeno--"

Usagi turned on her teacher, eyes blazing. "Stay away from me!" she screamed hysterically. "I hate you! Veela-woman! Stay away from me!"

Fleur looked very hurt indeed. "Meez Tsukeeno... I never meant--"

Usagi abruptly burst into tears; cutting off whatever Fleur had wanted to say. Just a few short hours ago she had began to believe Fleur couldn't be all that bad... And even though Hermione had explained what a Veela's powers were... Usagi was still hurt. It burned.

As if it hadn't been enough for Draco Malfoy to be watching her intently in the Great Hall, but when a girl's boyfriend begins to go out of his way, however subtly, to catch even a glimpse of her, when he would barely even do that for her, it did tend to hurt a great deal.

Wiping her eyes, Usagi said bitterly, "I'm sorry, Professor. I know it's not your fault, being part-Veela and all... But... But..." Hot tears found their way out of her eyes once again.

Fleur looked deeply upset now. "What happened?"

Her student shook her head furiously. "And it's partially my fault anyway," she said miserably as if she hadn't heard her teacher speak. "We've been arguing for over a week now and now I've probably gone and ruined everything... He's bound to be furious."

Fleur frowned. She didn't have a clue as to what this child was talking about. She leaned close to Usagi and said quietly, "Meez Tsukeeno, whatever happened I can assure 'ou I did not intend to do anyzzing to--"

"I know, Professor," Usagi mumbled miserably, leaning against a nearby wall for support. She was missing lunch now but that hardly mattered to her. "The worst thing is I know it's completely my fault he's even acting cold and distant. I'm sorry," she added quickly, turning bright red. "I didn't mean to pile my worries on yo--"

"Who eez this young man?" Fleur asked curiously, narrowing her gorgeous eyes.

Usagi tried not to blush but she couldn't help it. Fleur always made her feel so flustered and Usagi couldn't help but admire her beautiful features. She opened her mouth to reply when a familiar cold voice said from behind Fleur, "Are teachers brought here to match make?"

Fleur turned around but Usagi knew who it was even before she saw him. Draco Malfoy's expression was deadly right then and he was glaring at Fleur, looking outraged.

"What are you doing 'ere?" Fleur demanded, stern and teacher-like.

He scowled. "I'd like to talk to MY girlfriend alone, Professor."

Fleur looked startled, looking from Draco to Usagi before she frowned at Draco and smoothly walked away, disappearing into the Great Hall. This left them alone.

"What's wrong?" asked Usagi faintly when his furious expression didn't flicker as he glared after their teacher.

He looked at her sharply. "Be careful of her," he said quietly.

"Why?"

"You don't know?" demanded Draco. "You haven't noticed? You haven't heard what most of the girls are saying?"

"No," said Usagi impatiently. "What?"

He sneered. "Professor Delacour," he began, saying her name with such hatred that it surprised Usagi (where had his admiration gone?), "Isn't here to teach. She's here to MATCHMAKE."

"So?"

He narrowed his ice blue eyes. "So she's asking everyone who they like; who they're already with. She's examining all of us."

"So what--"

"Usagi, she's going to try and break us up!"

She stared at him. The idea was so crazy she could almost believe it. "What are you talking about?"

"You haven't noticed how she pairs up certain students in her classes?" he scoffed. "How she only changes some of their partners while the rest practice Attraction Charms on each other. She keeps pairing me up with Pansy Parkinson."

"But--"

"My father was the one that told her she should apply," he said angrily. "I can't understand why I didn't see through this scheme earlier. He's not going to give up. He's going to keep us apart no matter what it takes!"

Usagi stared at him; too surprised at his outburst and thinking too hard about it that she completely forgot why they had been fighting. In fact, she forgot they were fighting at all. In a small hushed voice, she said, "So you know why she's here. What are we going to do about it?"

Draco grimaced slightly and instantly she knew that he had an unpleasant plan in mind-- Unpleasant to him, anyway. "We don't have any other choice," he grumbled. "We have to ask for Potter's help."

She stared at him. "Are you serious?"

He scowled. "He knows how to throw off a few spells on his own... Perhaps he and his mudbl-- Sorry," he added quickly at the dark expression on Usagi's face. "Perhaps he and Granger know how to help."

Usagi sighed when she realized what she was about to agree to. "Getting them to help is going to be so much harder than actually learning the defenses, Draco..."

"Tell me about it," he muttered darkly, eyes flickering towards the Great Hall doors. "Look. You'll have to talk to them. I'll only get in a fight with them if I even attempt to ask for help. Try to set up a meeting for tonight, between midnight and two a.m., and we'll see what happens then."

* * *

Usagi waited nervously in the Quidditch stadium, glancing around. If they were caught both of them would be in serious trouble; Usagi wasn't able to borrow the invisibility cloak. Not because Harry needed to use it, it was because he and Hermione had flat-out refused to help. Why? Simple. They hated Draco Malfoy.

Now she was waiting for Malfoy, crossing her fingers under her cloak, praying that he hadn't been lying when he said he would show up.

She was horribly startled when strong hands grabbed her upper arms from behind and prepared to scream when a familiar voice whispered in her ear, "Miss me?"

Usagi let out a shaking sigh if relief, feeling lightheaded. "Draco..."

He sighed in what seemed like mild frustration as he embraced her from behind, clasping her to him as if she would disappear lest he release her. "Must we spend all this free time practicing spells?" he murmured, smirking. "I can think of many other, much more fun ways to spend our time."

Usagi frowned. "Draco, be serious."

He released her but not quickly, which was good because that meant he wasn't upset with her. "I'm always serious," he said calmly. "I mean everything I say whenever I say it."

"That's what worries me."

"Why?"

"Because last year I clearly recall you saying all Gryffindors should be beneath you feet," she reminded him, her voice chilling slightly as she recalled the moment. She had slapped him for that comment, and in front of the Great Hall no less!

Draco frowned and locked eyes with her. "How many times must I say this... I detest the idea of you being in Gryffindor. You don't belong there."

"You're just biased," she said in a clipped voice.

He looked as though he was about to retort, but then his expression shifted slightly, so slightly anyone else would have to look twice to be able to notice. Usagi had grown used to it by now, though, and could notice such insignificant-like changes that really meant something important, like he was feeling a strong emotion but trying to suppress it. "Let's not fight," he said quietly. "I'm tired of it, Usagi."

Her glare softened. "Right," she agreed quietly. "There's been enough fighting between us. We need to figure out the issue with Fleur and her spells."

Draco frowned faintly, turning his gaze up towards the open sky where the stars sparkled brightly. "I've been thinking," he said slowly, "And it always seems like if you think of something else, you can weaken the spell."

"Really?"

"I think so. Last time Parkinson performed that stupid charm on me I tried to think of a lot of different things... And it didn't work as well as usual for a while, there."

Usagi rocked back on her heels nervously. "What kind of things do you need to think about, though?"

"I don't know," he replied honestly, scowling in frustration. "But... Why don't we try it? Yo--"

"Try it on me, first," she said quietly.

He looked at her sharply. "It's only supposed to work on males, Usagi."

"I know... But try it anyway. Maybe she _conveniently_ forgot to tell us it can work both ways," said Usagi.

Draco sighed. "Fine, but don't blame me if it backfires." He aimed his wand at her, uncertainty flickering in his eyes. "Attractos..."

* * *

Christmas came quickly, the holidays looming up as well as their homework. Conveniently, they would be having a test in Fleur's class the day before break. Usagi was studying in her dormitory while Draco had that class and was fidgeting nervously. Only Ron and Harry were with her; Hermione's schedule was full and she hardly ever had the free time they did.

Finally, after ten minutes of Usagi's uncomfortable squirming, Ron threw his hands up in the air and said exasperatedly, "If you want to see him so much, go see him! Just do us all a favor and either sit still or get lost so we can concentrate," he snapped irritably.

Usagi stared at him before Harry said quietly, "Go see him, Usagi. We won't tell where you're going." She looked at him in surprise, but he wouldn't meet her eyes, he was too busy glaring hatefully at the nearest wall. "Go."

Usagi bowed her head, whispered, "I'm sorry," then stood and bolted from the Gryffindor common room.

Ron shook his head in exasperation before he noticed Harry's expression. "Hey... Harry, you gonna be all right?"

"Hm?" Harry glanced at him then nodded slightly. "Yeah... Yeah, I'll be fine."

His best friend said in his most confident tone, "Hey, someday she'll have to realize Malfoy for what he is. It'll just take time... It usually does with naive girls, I think."

Harry nodded once, the movement jerky, causing his glasses to slip down his nose. He pushed them back into place and returned to his studying, inside churning with jealousy and rage. Usagi obviously saw something in Malfoy they couldn't see; he knew it, he knew Ron and Hermione knew it as well, and he also there wasn't a thing he could do to change her heart. He could only pray that her pure heart wouldn't be corrupted by Malfoy's sick and twisted ways.

Usagi came to a stop outside of the DADA door, breathless from her long and quick run. Slowly, ever so slowly, she cracked the door open. And she was just in time; Fleur was calling Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson to the front of the room.

Draco was positioned in a way he could see the door and he did notice his girlfriend just outside of it. He didn't look surprised but the corner of his mouth lifted in a self-confident smirk. Usagi felt marginally better, but kept her fingers crossed anyway.

Pansy was looking particularly smug as she aimed her wand at the blonde Slytherin boy. "Attractos Completus!"

Usagi's breath caught. She waited... And waited...

Draco's body froze momentarily, his icy blue eyes sliding shut lazily. Usagi's heart sank; the spell was taking affect...

Then his eyes snapped open and he looked highly annoyed. "I thought you were supposed to be good with charms, Parkinson," he spat scathingly before turning and stalking back to his seat. Usagi muffled a squeal of excitement behind her hands; he'd done it! It had worked!

Fleur frowned. "Meester Malfoy," she snapped. "Come back 'ere." Malfoy, scowling, obeyed. Pansy looked absolutely loathing as Fleur glared at her and said, "We 'ave been practicing for months now, Meez Parkinson. Allow me to show you ze proper way to perform ze spell."

Cold adrenaline washed over Usagi. Oh, no, Fleur was the expert at this! Malfoy surely wouldn't be able to throw off such a strong witch's spell--

"Attractos Completus!"

Malfoy glared at her for a long moment before a sneer formed on his lips. "Perhaps you both are loosing your touch." He spat on the floor. "Some Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher _you_ turned out to be, you cursed Veela."

Fleur's face turned red when the signal that class had ended started. "Feefty points from Slytherin, Meester Malfoy," she shrieked. Malfoy shot her a smirk of defiance before he exited the room.

Usagi couldn't contain herself. With a loud cry, she launched herself at her boyfriend just as he departed the room. Surprised by the sudden attack, Draco dropped his supplies; his books, quills and scrolls clattered to the floor as his open bag spilled its contents. He caught her, luckily, although the force of her tackle slammed him against the wall, knocking the air out of him. Not giving him a chance to regain his breath, she kissed him deeply and he succumbed.

It would have lasted longer had Draco not needed to breathe so badly and he pulled back, gasping for breath. "That's some congratulations," he said breathlessly.

"I'm so proud of you," she whispered. "You threw off a teacher's spell..."

He smirked. "It wasn't difficult. I only had to think of you and--"

A cough interrupted them and they immediately parted to see Professor Snape staring at them with the oddest expression. Usagi was suddenly terrified.

"Let's see," he said silkily. "Five points from Gryffindor for attacking a Slytherin in the hallways, Tsukino." Usagi turned bright red. "And five points from Slytherin for giving in to such an act, Mr. Malfoy." Draco's pale face tinted pink and suddenly a strange smile crossed Snape's face. "However, I grant ten points to each house for the impressive work to throw off such a ridiculous yet powerful charm." Then he turned to the gaping students and instantly turned sour again. "Get to your classes! Now!" he barked.

The students instantly scattered although some snatches of conversation could be heard. It had to be a record; Snape had not only taken points from his own house, he had awarded _Gryffindor_ ten points!

He turned to glare at Usagi and Draco, who were staring at him, dumbfounded. "Tsukino, help Malfoy gather his belongings you so carelessly made him drop," he snapped. "Then both of you, get straight to class! You have a fair warning; I had better not see such disgusting display of emotion in the hallways ever again. That's what common rooms and dormitories are for." Then he stalked away, robes billowing out behind him.

Usagi and Draco exchanged glances, still in shock. "That was odd," said Usagi after a long silence.

"Odd doesn't even begin to describe it," agreed Draco, kneeling down to gather his things. Usagi helped him and while he was shutting his bag she said softly, "I really am very happy about what you did, Draco... And I really am very sorry for everything I've done. I don't like fighting with you."

He smirked. "Fighting with you isn't exactly a fun sport for me, either, Usagi." Then he leaned close her to and murmured, "But like I was saying before we were so rudely interrupted... All I had to do was think of you. The rest was simple after that."

"How did thinking of me help?" she asked in surprise.

"I don't know." The mischievous spark in his eyes told otherwise, however, and Usagi pouted.

"Cruel, Draco," she whined.

"Aren't I?" Snickering, he backed away from her. "I'll see you at dinner, Usagi. I think I'll make a nice stop by your table tonight."

She groaned. "Oh, please, don't pick a fight with Harry, please..."

"And terrify them by passing up the opportunity? Sorry, no can do." Then he was striding quickly down the hall to his next class.

Usagi sighed in exasperation but inside she was pleased. Everything seemed all right for now... And that was good enough for her. Once again, Draco had proven he loved her more than anything else, and to her that was better than winning one thousand points for Gryffindor any day.


End file.
